


Musical One Shots

by PANguin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: But that’s okay, Everyone Is Gay, I sincerely don’t think there has been one straight ship yet, Ill try to add more I promise, M/M, Most are good, Mostly Dear Evan Hasen and Be More Chill, Some are sad, Theres probably ships you might not like, This is just a bunch of oneshots, Those two are just easy to write, everyone is valid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANguin/pseuds/PANguin
Summary: Just a bunch of One Shots for a bunch of musicals. Have fun reading!!!





	1. The One Where Michael Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO FOR THIS ONE I READ A BOOK ON WATTPAD THAT I DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER TO ON WATTPAD AND I RECCOMEND IT. You don’t have to read to understand but it is a part of it slightly.
> 
> Book: Be More Gay  
> Author: TheGayJay

Michael stared at the object in his hand. He had went to go through Jeremy's backpack to grab something for the boy. What he found was the one thing he never wanted Jeremy to see. 

His diary.

          How did he come into possession of this? And is that a bookmark? What the hell? How did he get this? 

           "Micha did you find it?" Jeremy asked walking into the room stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what Michael was holding. 

         "Jeremy what the hell is this?" Michael asked not even turning around.

          "Micha it's not what you think-"  Jeremy tried but was interrupted. 

          "Jer, this was private." Michael turned around clutching the diary. Jeremy saw the hurt in his eyes.

            "Micha I-" Jeremy tried again. 

             "I'm going to go." Michael said grabbing his backpack and brushing past Jeremy without another word. He heard the door slam and he fell to his knees. He clutched at his hair tears threatening to spill.

              "What did I do?"  
...  
               Michael wasn't mad at Jeremy, he realized when he got home. No, he was embarrassed. He wrote down some embarrassing things in there about, well mostly Jeremy, and he rather him not know some of that. Especially when the Squip came in.

               God, he really needed to stop writing these things down.

               He really didn't think about anything other than how he was going to fix this with Jeremy for the rest of the day. He was about to go to bed to look through his phone when his door opened.

             "Jeremy? How did you get in here?"

              "Not important." Jeremy said waving it off and Michael raised an eyebrow. "Look Michael, I'm sorry I'm invaded your personal space and you have every right not to trust me and be mad-"

               "Jer, I'm not mad nor do I not trust you anymore."

               "And I know that I'm going to have to work to gain it again but I can't go through another fight so- wait what?"

              Michael chuckled, "I'm not mad and I don't not trust you. I would've done the same if you had one. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me."

            Jeremy sighed, "You shouldn't be this forgiving."

             "Over a diary?" Jeremy mumbled a he's and Michael rolled his eyes, "No doubt that I'm still upset but that can't be fixed by cuddles."

             Jeremy squeaked and launched himself at Michael who had is arms open. "Hey Micha?"

             "Yes?"

              "Can I still read the diary?" Michael looked down at Jeremy, "Fine. See if I ever let you read mine." Jeremy mumbled.

                "What?"  
    
                "Nothing!"

                 "Jeremy Heere-"

                 "We should get to bed it is a school night."

                  "Jer, it's Saturday."

                  "Goodnight!!!!"


	2. The One Where Conner Watches Over Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V sad

            Being dead was strange. In all reality it probably would've felt really good to let this world go. The world that had betrayed him and the world that had caused him to end his life. He thought it would be better for everyone. He thought it would feel good.

But why did it hurt this bad?

Sure the process of dying was painful but this was different. It was emotional either. It was as if the heart he used to have was aching. Why? Well, it was Evans fault, mostly.

Evan had done so much to make sure Connor was remembered and not forgotten. Hell they sang a musical number and everything. But things started to happen. Friends found out, family found out and it all seemed to be crashing down.

Connor was conflicted. Over the time he spent watching over Evan the more he wished he was alive and there because dammit Evan had made a dead person fall in love with him. That was the nicer part. The worse part was that Connor wanted to punch Evan in the face for doing something like that to him. To make him regret leaving and him ever doing anything really. 

In his own twisted way he liked that everything was crashing down. Connor thought that maybe Evan would come and join him in the afterlife. However, Connor had to make sure that wasn't going to happen. Evan had so much life to live he could tell and if Jared didn't do something about that fucking crush of his than Connor was literally going to come down there and throw printers at him till he did.

Thankfully, Heidi was there. He watched her tell Evan about his dad and how much she loved him. He saw Evan gradually get somewhat better. It made him happy.

But he also felt sad. He felt sad that Evan would never join him. That he would never be able to tell him how he felt. It was stupid. He knew. For a dead person to love something. Dead people shouldn't love or feel anything but he did. Does everyone feel this way after death. Do they feel just as much as they did when they were alive?

Because that fucking sucks and that is not what he signed up for.

He signed up for the cold reality of eternal nothingness. Or maybe getting reborn into a different body with a life that wasn't as sad and horrible as his previous life was. This was way worse. Feelings. Those were the one thing he wanted to escape.

But he silently watched Evan go through his life. He watched after years of mending their relationship, Jared and Evan became close. Years of fixing what he broke his sister and him becoming great friends along with Alana. Evan managed to fix everything. Connor will always envy that.

Connor watched all the bumps in the road that Evan went through and that he didn't do it alone. That fucker. Messing with his emotions then making his life infinitely better. 

Connor simply watched in longing never wanting to stop because despite his bitterness he loved this movie and he couldn't stop watching it. He will never stop loving Evan; even as he watched him take his final breath and watched his funeral.

He never stopped watching over him and he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to explain my thoughts on the ship of Connor and Evan. I love it and I think it’s pretty cute. However, I don’t like bringing Conner back because I feel like it takes away from the plot of the musical. But I will if I want to it just won’t happen often. Sorry my dudes


	3. The One Where Evan is in a Tree but for a Completely Different Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure I wrote this when I was very tired and loopy

Evan was in a tree. Jared doesn't fucking know how or why but whatever happened Jared was thanking God for it. 

          He came over to Evans for their usual Thursday night Chinese take out and when Evan doesn't answer the door, well, Jared starts freaking out. Why isn't he opening the door? Did he have a panic attack? Is he having one? Was Jared having one?

           Jared decides to use the hidden key and open the door. He goes through the house and when he can't find Evan anywhere panic ensues.

             Until he looks out a window.

             He sees Evan in a tree hugging a tree branch and looking scared out of his mind. So, Jared laughs. What else was he supposed to do? Help him probably but this was just too good to pass up. Jared walks outside and Evan immediately sees him.

             "Jared! Oh thank God!" Evan cried, "Help me get this incarnation of the devil away from me." That's when Jared sees it. A toy poodle sitting innocently at the base of the tree licking it's paw.

         "Is that a poodle?" Jared asks barely containing his laughter. Evan says something along the lines of: 'sure laugh it up' but Jared couldn't quite hear him. "Why do you have a poodle?"

           "It was my mom's idea," Evan groaned, "Something about a comfort dog but this dog," he pointed accusingly at the dog who took the opportunity to yawn, "Is the devil."

            Jared rolls his eyes but soon complies and gets the dog who seemed to be happy in Jared's arms into the house. Now all that's left is to get the cat known as Evan Hansen out of the tree. "Want me to call the fire department kitty cat?" Jared teased. Evan blushed and shook his head. "Fine but do come down at least a couple of branch's." It takes about 10 minutes for Evan to get down three branches.

             "Now jump," Jared instructed.

             "What?!" Evan squeaked. Jared held his arms our and raised his eyebrows. "Oh." Evan mumbles and did something that resembled a jump. He waited for the impact but instead felt arms wrap around him and Jared stumbling back a couple of steps. Jared sets Evan down but doesn't let go. They looked at each other before blushing and Jared turning around.

              "I'm going to order the Chinese food!" He called and Evan nodded. Then he saw the devil looking at him with innocent eyes and Evan runs towards the house.


	4. The One Where Jeremy Becomes a Dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sick that's all you need to know
> 
>           
>    
>        
> 
>  
> 
>         
> 
>    

Michael stared at the boy in front of him wondering how he got the dolphin costume. Normally Michael wouldn't care but staring at Jeremy he couldn't help but wonder.....

Where the fuck did Jeremy find a waterproof dolphin costume.

         Jeremy was currently swimming around in a dolphin outfit not even noticing the male staring at him from the doorway. Michael was about to call out his name but then Michael nearly loses it. He nearly had a heart attack there in the spot.  
   
       Jeremy squeaked like a freaking dolphin. How Michael keeps his composure he has no idea. He simply walks to the edge of the pool and says, "Think I could hold your tail?"

        Jeremy screams and jumps out of the pool.  Michael started cackling as Jeremy tries to strip from the dolphin costume and is left with his swim trunks. "H-hey Michael didn't uh didn't see you there."

          "I always thought you were a dolphin but I didn't know that you were aware of it too."

          Jeremy groaned and put his hands on his face. "Just be quiet about it."

        "Maybe I should dress up as my spirit animal." Michael mused.

       "Michael," Jeremy groaned and Michael started laughing.  
...  
        The next day Jeremy walked in on Michael wear wearing a Panda suit. Jeremy blushed and laughed.


	5. The One Where Michael is in the Bathroom For a Similar Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING !!! PLEASE BE CAREFUL

The tiles felt cold.

His panic attack started as soon as he got home. He didn't know why he was perfectly fine and then like a truck that was going full speed his anxiety kicked in. He gasped as it happened and stumbled up the stairs.

His panic attacks were difficult to say the least. His anxiety meds and therapy (that Jeremy had forced him to get) could only go so far. His meds only stopped it like a quarter of the time. The therapist hardly helped all that much talking about what makes him anxious just leads to more anxiety. 

The panic attacks gripped him like the claws of a bear and shredded him up with no remorse. His attacks led him down a spiral of depression and worsened anxiety. He could barely manage to move or breath and he tried the breathing exercises and they helped with most. However like the one he was having right now it was futile. He would just sit down on the tile and wait for it to pass and doing everything he could to help himself out.

He was shaking uncontrollably and he tried to take out his phone and call Jeremy. Jeremy was always the one could calm him down. Just as he was about to hit the call button he remembered that his lanky friend was on a date with Christine. For some reason that caused him to worsen. 

He didn't turn off his phone.

Just then his body started moving on its own to grab the medication. Maybe that could help. He grabbed it and shakingly opened. How he was able to do that he didn't know. That's when the thoughts of how worthless he was started ringing in the young boys mind. He stared at the pills while these thoughts were happening.

Worthless

No one cares

Do it. Whose going to attend your funeral.

Definitely not your parents. They aren't around 95% of the time.

He couldn't control it. He couldn't control the pills spilling on his hand and he certainly couldn't control how he swallowed them dry. When he realized what he did he couldn't bring himself to reverse it. Hell he smiled.

He wasn't prepared for this. He decided to call Jeremy and say goodbye. Even if it was on voice mail that's all he needed to say what he needed. Tears streamed down his face as he called Jeremy.

He wasn't expecting an answer.

"Michael?" Jeremy seemed to know something was wrong, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing," Michael hiccups, "dude I just want you to know that despite all that shit that's happened with the squip you're still my nest friend. I love you more than you could ever know. Maybe more than a friend. I don't know dude. Shit I took so much."

"Michael are you crying?" Jeremy's voice said, "And took so much of what?"

"My pills." Michael bluntly stated, "that's not the point though. Listen you are my best friend and I couldn't believe everything we have been through. Shit I have a headache. Okay dude be sure to know that you are the most important thing to me. I would never trade you for anyone. Alright Player 2?"

"Michael I'm going to call the ambulance." Jeremy said as he hung up. Michael lazily smiled he always knew his friend would be there.

He sat on the cold floor a little longer when he heard the sirens.  
...  
When Michael awoke he was in a hospital bed with a pounding headache. He groaned and looked around. He saw Jeremy sitting at his bedside. 

"Hey Jerbear," Michael groggily stated.

Jeremy's head snapped up and it was evident he had been crying. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Michael in a warm embrace.

The tile floor was cold.  
But his embrace was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to end very badly but I couldn't do it...
> 
> Suggestions are welcome ;^)


	6. The One Where I Write Michael a Monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very depressed while writing this so have fun!

This is what it's like isn't it? Trapped in the bathroom nowhere to go. My best friend called me a loser and left. I guess it sucks huh? I mean there goes my best friend of 12 years. I never knew how expendable I was.

I mean Jesus, all those years flushed down the toilet? Did they mean nothing to you? Did those months where I stood by you after your mom left or when we played those two player games not even make a dent in you life? I guess not. I guess that means I mean nothing.

I'm nothing without you and I don't know how to live on my own. Now I guess I have to. That's a scary thought. That's sending me into panic mode and I'm slowly becoming aware of the people here. I don't know anyone and nobody knows me. My hearts beating faster and faster.

And Jesus are the walls closing in?

I need to sit down. I hear the people banging on the door telling me to hurry up. Hurry up with what? What am I doing here?  I splash my face with water trying to remember. I came here to warn Jeremy. Right I should do that. Oh, that's right. I already did. And he called me a loser. 

The walls seem to close in more at that realization. My heart is sent into overdrive. Why did this have to happen. Why. Why, why, why. I freeze as I stare at myself it he mirror. I just realize I've been crying. My face is stained with tears. 

I wish I stayed at home instead watching cable porn. Or maybe I should just off myself. I wish I was never born. God, I really am just a loser. For the first time I'm on my own. Flying solo. The walls really are closing in can they stop that please. I want my heart to stop beating like it's in a blender. It feels really torn up.

I'm in the bathroom by myself. All by myself. The walls are staying still for the first time in eternity. It still hurts. I'll stay in here a little longer. That'll do the trick. I hope. Because the walls are going back my heart isn't racing as much and I realize that if Jeremy doesn't want me in his life so be it. This is such an awesome party. I'm so glad I came. 

Hey, is that fire I smell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this one
> 
>  
> 
> Suggestions are welcome ;^)


	7. The One with the Stereotypical New Year's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kliensan is heavy with this chapter. Connor and Evan will be coming but bare with me as I appreciate and like both ships :^)

Jared was fairly certain that this was a terrible idea. He he had to do something about his small crush on tree lover but he didn't know what. Until Alana came along and planned out this elaborate scheme to get him to kiss Evan on New Year's Eve.

What made her think Evan would want anything to do with a fuck up like Jared he didn't know.

         Now he's standing in the middle of a New Year's Eve party with a cheap party hat on his head (which said happy birthday but at this point Jared was too nervous to care about that detail) and a crappy blue cup with an unknown liquid in it. He was looking around for the tree lover so he could get this plan over with.

        Then he spotted him. He spotted Evan wearing the same party hat and holding the same cup. Jared apprehensively made his way to Evan. Of course Evan looked like a wreck. His head was darting from one direction to another in an effort to find anyone he knew. Jared personally would go and try to find the dog and just hang out in a room by himself....this is why he doesn't have many friends.

            He tapped Evans shoulder. The boy jumped and looked over at Jared, relief crashing over his face, like a wave hitting the sandy beach. Speaking of the ocean those are some damn blue eyes.

"Jared! Oh thank the lord!" Evan said with that nervous smile.

"And shut out the demons? Like your dog," Jared replied. Evan visibly shuddered.

"Don't say that." Evan whispered looking around paranoid. "that dog is seriously the  devil's incarnate."

"I heard the devil can smell fear,"  Jared smiled, "don't let him sniff you." Jared then tapped the back of Evan. Evan squealed and jumped away looking around. He glared at the laughing Jared.

"Not funny!" Evan cried. He was visibly shaking and then Jared remembered that Evan was horrible with big groups of people.

"Want to go outside?" Jared asked quietly. Evan nodded and they made their way to the front porch. 

Jared checked the time: 2 minutes till midnight.

       It was quieter outside, Evan seemed to like that. He smiled as he looked at the sky. Jared had never seen anyone look as serene as Evan did now. Man, that kid had some serious mood swings. 

"So what are some of you New Year's resolutions?" Jared asked.

Evan laughed, his laugh was beautiful as was his smile. Jared would die of a hearts track soon, "Yeah, because I can keep up with New Year's Resolutions. Dude, I can barely keep up with a show on Netflix what makes you think I can keep a resolution?" 

Jared gave a hearty laugh, "All right fair enough."

One minute.

"What about you?" Evan asked.

"Hmm?" 

"What are your resolutions?"

"Oh," Jared thought, "All that normal stuff like working out." Evan nodded. Jared sighed now or never right? The anxiety bubbling in his chest was hard enough to speak through. His mind was racing with all the possibilities but he felt he had to get it out.

20 seconds.

"And well," Jared started making eye contact with Evan.

15 seconds

"To finally man up and admit my feelings to the guy I like." Evan nodded 

10 seconds 

"Who is the lucky guy?" Evan smiled cocking his  head a little.

5

This was it

4

Either Jared was going to do this and live happily with Evan

3 

Or become very heartbroken

2

Jared took a deep breath; gathering his courage 

1

Happy New Year's rang in his ears as Jared said, "You." and kissed Evan.

       It was weird kissing Evan. His lips were wet from how much Evan licked them and he was really reacting. Jared's heart broke as he began to pull away but Evan wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and pulled him back in. 

Jared couldn't have been more happy.


	8. The One Where Evan Meets Connor

Conner was content to living in the afterlife alone at this point. Sure, it was miserable and painful. He hated watching Evan going around and living to an old age. He also really freaking hated the breakdowns he sometimes had because of the overwhelming amount loneliness in the afterlife.

         Conner was used to loneliness; he experienced it everyday of his life he. He was lonely in this sense because he felt no one was there or would understand him. He was lonely while everyone was surrounding him. This loneliness in the afterlife was suffocating. It wasn't because he felt no one would understand it was because there was no one. No one at all. He was basically an empty spirit that floated around. This loneliness wasn't worse. It meant that he didn't have to feel   
anything and that no one would ignore him.

        Here's something Conner learned; in the afterlife there is no one with you. If someone else dies you see them and they see you but you can't interact. You can't speak to them and you can't hear them. So you block the other spirits out, so you don't seem them. 

So you don't try to interfere with their afterlife.

          Conner also learned that in the afterlife you are only meant to feel loneliness. You don't feel anything but loneliness. That's why Conner was "content" in being lonely. He couldn't feel anything else.

...

         Conner watched as Evan passed away to old age. Conner watched as the spirit of Evan Hansen floated out of his body and into the afterlife. He stood by Evans spirit and stared at him. 

          Evan looked like he did in his teenage years. Conner didn't understand why but he didn't understand much if anything anymore. Evans spirit suddenly turned to him.

          And in one look anything Conner ever knew about the afterlife was shattered. He felt whole again. He began feeling other things and Evan smiling at him, made Conner happier than he'd care to admit. In that one look it said everything that needed to be said. 

After a while they hugged.

         Just straight up hugged. It didn't make any sense but neither did the afterlife. Conner was just glad he felt something other than loneliness. He was happy for Evan to see him and was happy because he was happy. Which was a new one for him, afterlife or not.

But then the feelings quickly started to disappear.

         Evan began to fade again and Conner felt less and less. Then, just like that Evan disappeared out of Conners grasp. 

But he didn't feel sad.

No.

He just felt lonely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can ever write a happy "treebros" one shot and for that I'm sorry


	9. The One Where Les is Tired of David's Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Awaited Newsies although it is very short

Les was ready to climb onto David like a monkey and rip him to shreds. He tired of David's constant complaining about his 'guy' problems. It was like listening to a parrot repeating the same things over and over. 

            He was currently repeating about how Jack would never notice his feelings. In all honesty he doesn't but David is so oblivious he doesn't notice that Jack also likes him. Les was emotionally drained from hearing it. He heard the same thing from Jack too. What did they expect him to do?! He was 10! 

              He just wanted to lock them in a room together and let them figure it out. Which didn't sound like a bad idea at this point. They could squak to each other and save Les' eardrums. He wasn't listening but heard the sound of giving up in David's voice.

        "Listen, David, talk to Jack about it. You will be surprised by his answer. You need to be a man about it or be like Katherine at least she was able to admit her feelings to Sarah. I'm also tired of listening to you and Jack constantly talk about your problems, so go figure it out now!" Les shouted pushing David towards the door and slamming it before he could say anything.

Now he can go back to sleep.


	10. The One Where Rich Attacks Jake

               Rich was in a bush hiding, awaiting his prey. Jake had done the same thing to Rich a couple days ago and since then Rich has been planning his revenge. He was waiting outside Jake's house waiting for him to walk out. 

              It was bitterly cold outside and of course Rich had forgotten his jacket. He was shivering but was not ready to let such a great opportunity pass him by. Not only was it cold but the bush was poking him constantly. No matter which position he chose the bush was still poking him. He was uncomfortable and cold. Not a great combo in his opinion but what can he do? He was ready to get revenge and if that meant the bush was going to poke him in some very uncomfortable places and wind started to blow. Rich was not going to give up.

           He heard the door open and he felt his mouth go into an evil smirk. He heard the door close and saw Jake in a hoodie on his phone. He turned his phone off and placed it in his back pocket. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking. Just as he passed Rich, the boy in question jumped out of the bush and latched onto the back of Jake and his backpack. 

            Jake yelped and nearly fell over. He turned his head to see Rich and a glare settled in.  Rich gave him a huge grin.

"Really?" Jake asked incredulously. Jake tried to look annoyed but a small smile was beginning to form on his face. Rich nodded and despite his own self he snuggled into Jake. 

He was warm.

Rich was cold.

Can you make it anymore obvious?

"Get down," Jake ordered. Rich frowned but got down anyways. Jake took his backpack off and handed it to Rich. Confused Rich put the backpack, Jake squatted down and Rich finally understood and he hopped onto Jakes back. Jake held Rich up and they made their way to school. 

"You got me good," Jake said.

"That was the plan," Rich replied snuggling into Jake's neck. They began to talk about random subjects with Rich snuggling into Jake. Feeling much warmer then he did before.


	11. The One With the Light-Ups, Heelies and Hoverboards

Alexander tied his shoes in contempt. When he finished he looked back at his work and smiled. Everyone was going to be jealous of his patriotic show. Even Jefferson was going to be like "woah I want some of those". So, Alexander stood up and walked over to the door and bid Eliza and Philip a farewell.

Alexander walked in to the President's office smiling. George gave him a nod of acknowledgment but something caught his eye. "Hamilton, what are you wearing?"

Alex smiled widely and stomped. The shoes lit up in a brilliant display of red, white and blue. "You like them? Theyre my patriotic shoes. I think theyre pretty great." George just sighed and waved him off.

Alex left and as he was walking a figure zoomed by. He looked around and saw Jefferson speeding around on shoes that had wheels in the heels. Alex's jaw dropped. "Awwwe Hamilton can't catch up with me now." Jefferson mocked and Alex scowled.

"Fight me Jefferson." 

"Gladly."

And that's how Jefferson and Hamilton raced eachother. Little did they know that Lafeyette was watching from the distance. He shook his head and uttered, "Idiots." and he spun around and rode off on his hoverboard.


	12. The One Where Michael Proposes

Jeremy placed the pretzel bowl in a seemingly perfect position. He nodded in satisfaction at his work. There were many different decorations filling the house to welcome Michael back from his book tour in Europe. 

            Jeremy would've gone but he had work and college to do so going to Europe was not an option for him. He missed his boyfriend so much and was excited to hear that Michael would be returning. He planned a surprise party for him and his friends. Jeremy checked the clock 15 minutes before they would arrive and he would see Michael for the first time in 4 months. 

            Sure, they called eachother all the time and facetimed but that wasn't the same as Michael holding Jeremy as he played his hair. Or when he held Jeremy when they went to bed or playing video games till 4 in the morning. Or   binge watching TV shows and movies. He especially missed when they went to the park and Michael would run off to play with the other kids in the playground while Jeremy got to say that his "child" was the twenty-two year old.

          He missed Michael so much and was ready to hug him and never let go. He sat at the dining table and played games on his phone. When he heard the door open he sprung up and ran to it. He saw Michael standing there and Jeremy launched himself into Michael's arms. Michael gripped him tightly nuzzling Jeremy's hair. 

         "Honey I'm home," he whispered and Jeremy laughed. A cough came from behind the two and Michael maneuvered himself to turn and face them but kept an arm around Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy was still wrapped around Michael like a koala.

            Brooke and Chloe were standing there trying to fight down smiles. Rich and Jake were holding bags looking half grumpy and half happy. As they slowly entered the household they made their way to the kitchen.

Rich stopped in front of them, "The dude was so excited to see you before we even parked he fought himself out of the car and ran into the door, literally." Jeremy laughed loudly and Michael was blushing madly. "He cursed really loudly in Tagalog real loud before opening the door."

Jeremy continued to laugh and Michael quickly  turned them around and they marched to the kitchen.

The party was fun. Filled with laughter and fun. It was about 2 hours but felt like two minutes. Somewhere along the line Michael wanted to show everyone his pictures from Europe. Soon enough they were all crammed into the living room waiting for Michael to connect his computer to the TV. 

        When he did, he started narrating every picture. Every picture was beautiful and so Michael. He stopped and cleared his throat. "So the next four that I dedicate to Jeremy."

        Jeremy blushed immensely and watched as Michael clicked through the pictures. Each one had Michael standing holding a sign. 

1\. Will  
2\. You   
3\. Marry  
4\. Me?

          Jeremy was so enthralled he didn't realize that Rich took over the pictures as Michael produced a black box from his jacket pocket. He kneeled in front of Jeremy.

"What'd you say Player two?" Michael asked awkwardly.

Jeremy nodded tears in his eyes, "Of course."

Jeremy flung himself into Michael's arms. He held him so tight. Tears flowing down his face.


End file.
